Season 2 (Grey's Anatomy)
The second season of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 25, 2005 and ended May 15, 2006. It was broadcast on ABC on Sunday nights at 10 PM, except for the two final episodes, which aired Monday, May 15, 2006, at 9 and 10 PM respectively. The first season had originally contained 14 episodes, but ABC decided to end the season early after 9 episodes. The 5 remaining episodes of season 1 were added to the 22 episodes ABC ordered for the second season, bringing season 2 to the total of 27 episodes, ending with a three-hour finale. Summary Life gets even more intense for the doctors and interns of Seattle Grace Hospital in year two as Meredith and Derek's relationship goes from odd to downright insane with the arrival of Derek's wife, and Alex lets his Izzie obsession out of the bag. Plots *Cristina's ectopic pregnancy. *The love triangle with Meredith, Derek, and Addison. *Miranda Bailey's pregnancy. *Meredith sleeping with George. *George's relationship with Callie Torres. *Izzie and Alex's relationship. *Denny Duquette's crush on Izzie. *Cristina and Burke's relationship. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey (27/27) *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang (27/27) *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens (27/27) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (27/27) *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley (27/27) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (26/27) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (27/27) *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd (27/27) (as of Something to Talk About, recurring previously) *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke (27/27) *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd (27/27) Special Guest Stars *Brian Kerwin as Holden McKee (1/27) *Christina Ricci as Hannah Davies (2/27) *Chris O'Donnell as Dr. Finn Dandridge (5/27) Recurring Guest Stars *Steven W. Bailey as Joe (11/27) *Loretta Devine as Adele Webber (3/27) *Sarah Utterback as Nurse Olivia Harper (9/27) *Anjul Nigam as Raj Sen (4/27) *Kate Burton as Dr. Ellis Grey (6/27) *Tsai Chin as Helen Rubenstein (1/27) *Monica Keena as Bonnie Crasnoff (1/27) *Greg Pitts as Jerry O'Malley (1/27) *Tim Griffin as Ronny O'Malley (1/27) *George Dzundza as Harold O'Malley (1/27) *Curtis Armstrong as Robert Martin (2/27) *Margaret Welsh as Dorie Russell (2/27) *Pat Healy as Tom Russell (2/27) *Robin Pearson Rose as Patricia Murphy (8/27) (co-star prior to Much too Much) *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Denny Duquette, Jr. (10/27) *Kali Rocha as Dr. Sydney Heron (1/27) *Kyle Chandler as Dylan Young (2/27) *Jillian Armenante as Mindy Carlson (2/27) *Cress Williams as Tucker Jones (3/27) *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan (1/27) *Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey (2/27) *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres (8/27) *Mary Kay Place as Olive Warner (1/27) *Mandy Siegfried as Molly Thompson (1/27) *Mare Winningham as Susan Grey (1/27) *Brooke Smith as Dr. Erica Hahn (3/27) *Tessa Thompson as Camille Travis (2/27) *Hallee Hirsh as Claire (2/27) *Tiffany Hines as Natalie (2/27) Prominent Guest Stars *Sydney Tamiia Poitier as Deborah Fleiss *Laurie Metcalf as Beatrice Carver Recurring Co-Stars *Linda Klein as Nurse Linda (9/27) *Noelle McCutchen as Nurse Vivian (4/27) *Linda Eve Miller as Nurse Melanie (1/27) *Yvette Cruise as Scrub Nurse (2/27) *Jeremy Rabb as Jeremy Bennett (7/27) *David Haley as Paramedic (1/27) *John Cappon as Paramedic John (2/27) *John O'Brien as Tech Jeffrey (3/27) *Moe Irvin as Tyler Christian (5/27) *Bashir Salahuddin as Tucker Jones (1/27) *Patricia Bethune as Nurse Ginger (2/27) *Kerry Carney as Intern (4/27) *Ray Ford as Ray Sutera (5/27) *Ariel Felix as Anesthesiologist (4/27) *Marty Lodge as Dr. Milton (2/27) *Rigo Sanchez as Paramedic Stan (2/27) *Brooke Blanchard as Jill Hale (4/27) *Chad Fisk as Med Tech/Anesthesiologist (3/27) *Cathy Lind Hayes as Nurse Debbie (6/27) *Maile Flanagan as Lab Tech (2/27) *Keeshan Giles as Intern (2/27) *Kathleen M. Darcy as Anesthesiologist (8/27) *Jack Yang as Walter (1/27) *Elaine Kao as NICU Nurse (1/27) *Joyce Guy as Ms. Henry (1/27) *Rob Narita as Anesthesiologist (2/27) *Kate Anthony as Nurse Kate (3/27) *Zibby Allen as Nurse Zibby (1/27) *John Bishop as James Carlson (2/27) *Helene McCardle as ER Doctor (1/27) *Wayne Lopez as Paramedic (2/27) *Shenita Moore as Nurse (2/27) *Maria Elena Maglaris as Nurse Maria (1/27) *Kate Mines as Nurse Gloria (1/27) *David Paluck as Surgeon (2/27) *Keith Sellon-Wright as Surgeon (2/27) *Charles Duckworth as Brian (2/27) Notes and Trivia *The first season was supposed to be 13 episodes, but ABC wanted the Grey's finale to air along with the Desperate Housewives finale. Rather than condensing or throwing out plot lines, the first season ended with the ninth episode the remaining four episode were saved the for the second season. Enough is Enough was created as the first new episode of the season, but aired as the second episode of the season. Bring the Pain, which aired as the series' 14th episode, has been cited in series creator Shonda Rhimes' blog as having been originally intended as the first season finale. *The series' opening credit sequence was also dropped by the last half of the second season, replaced by a title card displayed at the end of the first act and credits displayed over the opening of the second act of each episode. *Most of the episode voice overs are narrated by Meredith Grey, but there are three exceptions: **George O'Malley narrates the voice over of the episode, What Have I Done to Deserve This? **Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response's voice over is narrated by all main characters. **Losing My Religion has no voice over. *Chandra Wilson was pregnant with her son during part of the season, like her character. *All main characters of the season appear in every episode, except for Miranda Bailey, who's absent for one episode. Episodes Reception DVD Release The "Grey's Anatomy: The Complete Second Season – Uncut" boxset was released in region 1 on September 12, 2006. On May 28 and January 10, 2007, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. Set Details The region 1 boxset contains the 27 episodes of the season, with four extended. The DVD box contains 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *1.78:1 aspect ratio *Subtitles: English, French, and Spanish In the UK, the DVD set only contains the last 22 episodes of the season, as the first 5 were included in the season 1 DVD set. Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 2 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Four Extended Episodes: Expanded and Uncut **"Thanks for the Memories" **"It's the End of the World" **"What Have I Done to Deserve This?" **"Losing My Religion" *The Softer Side of Dr. Bailey – Up-Close Interview with Chandra Wilson *The Doctors Are In – Stars Answer Fan's Most Burning Questions *Deleted Scenes *Exclusive Set Tour *Creating "Pink Mist" – Anatomy Of A Special Effect *''Grey's Anatomy'' on Jimmy Kimmel Live! Gallery Cast Promotional Photos Meredithpromo2-4.jpg Meredithpromo2-3.jpg Meredithpromo2-2.JPG Meredithpromo2-1.jpg meredithpromo2-5.jpg meredithpromo2-6.jpg CristinaPromo2-4.jpg CristinaPromo2-3.jpg CristinaPromo2-2.jpg CristinaPromo2-1.jpg cristinapromo2-5.jpg cristinapromo2-6.jpg IzzyPromo2-4.jpg IzzyPromo2-3.jpg IzzyPromo2-2.jpg IzzyPromo2-1.jpg AlexKarevPromo2-3.jpg AlexKarevPromo2-2.jpg AlexKarevPromo2-1.jpg GeorgePromo2-4.jpg GeorgePromo2-3.jpg GeorgePromo2-2.jpg GeorgePromo2-1.jpg Mirandapromo2-5.jpg Mirandapromo2-4.jpg Mirandapromo2-3.jpg Mirandapromo2-2.jpg Mirandapromo2-1.jpg Richardpromo2-1.jpg AddisonPromo2-4.jpg AddisonPromo2-3.jpg AddisonPromo2-2.jpg AddisonPromo2-1.jpg Prestonpromo2-3.jpg Prestonpromo2-2.jpg Prestonpromo2-1.jpg DerekPromo2-4.jpg DerekPromo2-3.jpg DerekPromo2-2.jpg DerekPromo2-1.jpg CalliePromo2-2.jpg CalliePromo2-1.jpg gaseason2cast-4.jpg grouppromo2-1.jpg Seaso 2 cast.jpeg GreysS2MainCast.jpg Posters Season 2 poster.jpeg de:Staffel 2 fr:Saison 2 Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy